Evil Has A Price
by Living Blue
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a regular Dhampir at Vampire Academy, if this such a thing. The evil plot twist their Queen is trying to take over the human world and her mother has come to recruited her as another Dhampir solider. Friendship well be bound and love will be fought for, in the most unlikely place, let alone in the hands of a Russian God. Epically action-pact and Romantic reading.


I do NOT own the Vampire Academy

9/20/14

You're probably wondering why I'm writing in this leather down journal. Technically it would be a dairy but seeing it was seventy percent off and Barns & Nobles, I couldn't resist. My therapist says I should keep a journal of me feelings, said 'dissect your inner emotions', first I thought; what emotion? I've been stone block sense I was twelve even then I didn't portray anything, ever cried. Just simply sat and gave a cold stare …I was a spoiled child growing up.

You must be wonder, why would I have a therapist? Well, Hathaway's have their problems (so I've been told). I think my aunt Lissa could never understand that my 'stone' face _is_ my normal expression, honestly it becomes boring when sitting in class while random strangers appear asking what wrong with you.

Not only did they interrupt a scandalous adventure novel (damn them) where the ingénues love afire between two forbidden star-crossed lovers, but that there was simply _nothing_ _wrong._

I will be honest everything was not perfect…not how I wanted it to be anyways ,you're welcome Ms. Gnidy hope you enjoy reading my journal at five o'clock it the morning as we all get our night sleep.

Like all stories I should start at the beginning, seems practical, like the rest of my life, the life that ended Rose Hathaway.

…

Vampire Academy was a prison for anyone that didn't tolerate confinement. I myself had been out plenty of times with aunt Lissa and Christian, the fact of the matter was. I was stuck too _long_ in this crumbling establishment. Morning chapel always begun with passing the gossip squad, fake blondes with rude gestures of Moroi spendthe line thin of the humanity they have left. Rhea stood proudly along the crowd. It was sad, Rhea Ozera is pretty, organic and pure. Her Moroi skin flawlessly pale, green eye's like her mother and her hair black as night.

Many could not understand why such a peeve child could be named after a beloved Moroi, and if you thought about it Aunt Lissa would change her name in heartbeat with what she knew now.

"Hathaway!" Yes, that's right, we've dwelled each others presence together for seventeen years, and she still calls me Hathaway. Just because my mother and hers were best friends, didn't mean we had to be.

"Mother told me to remind you _our_ family has invited you to dinner, six o'clock sharp." Our family that I laughed at. No, Rhea wasn't opening the family circle to me; in fact she just slammed the door in my face and bolting them for good measure. I heaved a sigh from my lungs, "Tell aunt Lissa I'm sorry, I'm having dinner with Mas-"

"You're planning to skip the only night mother came be around, spoiled bloodwhore. Dropping everything for a can of cold beans and those fatting donuts they leave out for teachers."

I puffed out my chest stepping closer so I could smell her nauseating air-freshener that she call perfume. "One, those donuts are amazing. Two, I rather have a strigoi bit my ass then sit in a room that grows colder due to you presence. Three, unlike you, I study for my finals this semester. I have trials; I'm practicing three times a day. I don't need you (of all people) butting into my life and erasing my agenda," my voice drew the attendance she wanted; normal passersby looked amused at our barking.

As Rhea pulling in for another breath, the Queens bells when off, no chapel today.

I sat quickly down in my usual seat within the dhampir section. The royals sat diagonal from our quarter leaving the non-royal Moroi to seat themselves down the middle.

"Heard Wanna'-Be-Queen and yourself and a little quell outside the chapel." She heard the voice whisper into her left ear; Mason Castile sat down to her right by the isle-way.

"News travels fast," she answered unfazed still reading from novel transcribed in Russian. "What is even scarier is you knew the exact location."

"Gotta' love Darren Zeklos him and Rhea are such besties," he said dryly.

The halls whisper died down into suspenseful silence. Queen Vasilisa Ozera -Dragomir enter the podium. Unlike queens before her Lissa wore simple white blouse and black work trousers. She wore no robes or unnecessary jewels, her hair pulled into a tight bun adding a little blush making her face more alive.

"Good morning my children," she showed a smile on those glossed pink lips. "I have exciting news. Ten years a traditional tournament is held here at the birth place of Vladimir's brilliance. Every tens years we celebrate the talents he taught our ancestors, magic _and_ protection. I gather you all here to announce the 204th Legacy Tournament!"

The crowd roared with applause, most spring from their feet. Lissa silenced the room with her hand.

"I must warn you, if you are chosen you stand alone, these games are dangerous. It has been known to kill its victims, you are no different. So be honest and humble about yourself no need to die over an ego." I giggled; Aunt Lissa always provided her humor.

"In a weeks time students picked from Saint Basil will gather with our pupils to perform in five difficult challenges. Selected officials will be choosing five of you as Saint Vladimir's representatives against Saint Basil. Good Luck."

She dismissed the hall the thunder of feet exiting made her ear drum rattle. Aunt Lissa disappeared within a sea of black heavily armed guardians. Mason laughed jumping from his seat a grin plastered to his face making his dark freckles matched his brown hair. Why can't my eyes be like that? Mine our just a chocolate brown. Dimitte thought to herself.

"Can you believe this? What are the chances of us competing?" 

I shrug, "I bet they look at how you rank within our class."

He paled slightly, "Do you think they look at grades."

"No, only if you can stay alive Castile," she laughed, giving him a playful _thunk_ of the back of Mason's head.

"You'll regret that Hathaway," running ahead of her as everyone else stocked to lunch.

When dinner came around Mason had convinced me to skip our study session this once to see my…family. As I walked towards the royal Moroi quarters I have checked twice by other sanctioned guardians before getting the all clear. The hallway was surprisingly warm for a mid October, Montana was already receiving snow. Knocking twice I patiently waited outside the wooden door as I hear shuffling on the other side.

A little figure stood in the doorway, his turf hair curling into cute blond halo. At six years old Andrei Ozera peered round the large door wearily. He grinned when he notice it was me. "Be!" Andrei was born with a cliff tongue, leaving his speech a little slips. He couldn't say Bella without going Bell-sa so he just called her Be.

"Hey Spit-fire," she tickled his stomach picking him up and entering the house, she called him Spit-fire after he set Christian's favorite pared of black converses on fire.

No one was in the living room but after a health whiff of comfort cooking she found Christian. In a 'kiss the cook' apron he had pink hand mittens on as he pulled out his home-made lasagna.

"Andrei you do not open the door without me telling you otherwise," he scolded the young boy. Andrei blinked at his father, clearly the message went in one ear and out the other, this boy would be the death of them. Christian walked over and kissed her cheek, "Rhea said you would be eating with Mason."

I shrugged, "he persuaded me to come, seeing it was everyone's last night here."

Aunt Lissa entered the room then along with Rhea at her heals, Rhea face was red with angry till she saw me then it paled back to its normal paleness.

_Wonder what they talked about?_

"I invited a friend over tonight," she told her husband, "I hope you made extras."

Christian stood proudly by his dish, "You my love insult me. I've learn to always be prepared even in such sport as cooking." I rolled my eyes at his play for being chivalrous. Seriously, I still remember Andrei being born, HE WAS THE ON PASSING OUT!

The door bell rang and Rhea being quite and humble tonight answered it. There was polity mumbling as the short women with red hair bow to aunt Lissa and Christian.

Jane Hathaway.

_Yah, we all love Jane don't we…Stay tuned for more. I rewrote this because one it was short and just in a rush. I didn't have a plot or anything when I wrote that, so her is a freah start I hope you like it and little Andrei. :D _

_Living Blue _


End file.
